


Not just a Common Affair

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 60's, M/M, McLennon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request:  John and Paul having a sex affair (set in the beginning of 1966), and one day they find themselves at Paul’s house in London and have a fight about something. Then suddenly John tells Paul that he’s in love with him, and they have hot sex in the kitchen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just a Common Affair

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/69321853613/not-just-a-common-affair-request

It started with the touched, the longing looks, the glances, the hugs, all becoming more and more intimate till it was sealed with a kiss and consummated with the act.

Both can still perfectly remember how hot their bodies were, their skin feeling 100 times more sensitive as their hands explored every part of each other’s bodies. The kissing, the sucking, the sheer magic of every thrust. Their tastes still lingered in each other’s lips and their smells in each other’s clothe.

The tours only made it deeper, constantly crawling into each other’s beds in the middle of the night, running away to closets and private bathrooms to be together. Their looks during their shows only revealed half of the true sentiment behind the love affair.

But it was only after they finished touring that the sentiment became apparent to the lovers. What before seemed like a simple love affair between very close friends started to make them miss each other, made them drive hours to each other’s houses just to have a chat (with the excuse of writing a song).

One day tensions were high as they tried to finish the last few songs for their new concept album, Sgt pepper. They were at Paul’s bachelor house. John on his piano drinking scotch and Paul sitting on the floor, petting Martha as he worked out a few notes on the guitar. They were quiet till John gave in and banged his head into the keys of the piano, making a loud, out of tune noise.

“bloody hell, John?”

John made an annoyed noise as he stayed with his head down. His back looked tense, his hair was messed up and facial hair a bit unshaven.

Paul got up and walking behind him and softly placed his hands on John’s shoulders, massaging them a bit. “You have to relax, nothing is gonna come if the channel is all tense and blocked.”

"I just don’t like what the fucking lyrics are telling me." John cursed under his breath, with his head still pressed on the keys.

"Pardon?" The other one lifted his brow as he kept massaging John’s shoulders.

"It reminds of Jules and how much of a fucking bad father I have been." John sat up, sighing as he itched his sideburns. "Fun is the one thing that money can’t buy? Fuck that."

"John that’s just you being paranoid" Paul spoke in a cheerful tone as he being ran his thumbs on the back of John’s neck, relaxing it.

"And you’re just being a fool" John shook him off.

"a fool on the hill" Paul smiled in a goofy way, referencing the song they were working on the other day.

"Seriously Paul" John tensed his features.

" seriously John. You have to stop over thinking these feelings, they’ll pass." The younger one was still smiling, being positive.

"They’ll pass? Then how come I’ve had them since July 6, 1957?" John looked up, his eyes weren’t upset anymore. They showed pain, desire to let his truth out.

"Don’t be daft, Jules wasn’t even born then." The other one was too thick, not letting his brain work out what that date meant.

"That was the day we met. The day a chubby faced, little teddy made me begin to rethink everything I had taken as the truth." He sat up as he spoke, his heart beating a little faster at his confessions and the fear of them ruining his friendship.

Paul stayed quiet as he sat on the piano bench, next to John. His eyes burning into John’s cheeks demanding an explanation.

"It was never really Stu, Brian or Cynthia, Paul. It was always you. I loved them all greatly, but none come even remotely close to the love I have for you."

"You’re just over thinking again, John" Paul stood up, beginning to pase in the middle of the room.

"Paul stop being so thick! Listen to me" John stood coming close to Paul. 

"You’re over thinking it." He repeated

"Paul, listen!" John grabbed a hold of Paul’s shoulders making Martha stand up a bit getting worried over her master. "I love you, as in, I wanna spend the rest of my life having you by my side."

"We’re just mates John." Paul spoke for himself.

"Stop living a lie!" John shouted angrily, shaking Paul and making Martha bark. With the bark John calmed down, letting his heart clench in pain. "Take a piece of my heart, my soul, break it or do whatever you want macca, just don’t fucking lie to my face."

"I’m not-"

"You can always depend on me. I’ve always been there, but there is a point in one’s life where they can’t take it anymore. Having their life sucked by a unreciprocated love." John walked away to the kitchen, to grab a smoke. Placing the lid cigarette on his lips, before placing his hands on the counter and sighing deeply.

He felt his emptiness began to over take him, before a warm pair of hands softly touched his shoulder. Those hands made him turn. Soon they found his face in a soft touch, cupping it before a pair of soft, plum lips found his own.

"I don’t-"

"It’s not pity." Paul completed John’s thoughts, letting his hazel eyes show his life long lover his own truth. Their minds almost linking as they remembered, in a flash of memories, their past together.

The many times they wandered into the old strawberry fields garden, shagging each other senseless in the shadows, hiding from their rising fame. The many times they looked over on the stage, during a show, to see just how beautiful the other’s smile was. The many nights they were left wondering about the other in the arms of strangers.

"I fucking love you macca" John confessed again, before connecting his lips with Paul in a strong, needy kiss. Their tongues danced before they pulled away lightly sucking in a breath.

It seemed that in that moment all their hidden frustrations were turned into pure desire as they quickly tried to get rid of all their clothe. As the last pieces of clothing were being discarded John picked Paul up, making the lighter lad link his legs in the small part of John’s back. They kissed hungry, Paul moaning loudly as the last pair of underwear was taken off and thrown out of the way, landing on poor Martha’s head. She barked, making the lovers part from their kiss looking at the dog.

"What does it want?" John commented, not liking the interruption.

"She probably thinking you’re trying to hurt me." He spoke, before laughing. "Don’t girl, this is just daddy playing with uncle John."

"Playing with Uncle John ?" John grinned.

"Shut up and make love to me, you fool." Paul’s cheek gained a light shade of pink with that explanation. Smiling his lips quickly met John’s again, licking and biting as John sat him on the counter. Enveloping John in his arms. 

"Got a condom?” John spoke into the rhapsodic kiss. 

"Don’t wanna get me preggers?" The other on the counter laughed.

"Don’t have lube, so that’ the closest thing." John explained into Paul’s neck as he kissed it there.

"Washroom, cabinet next to the toothpaste" Paul spoke before moaning softly due to John biting down on his neck.

"Don’t move." John said beginning to move away, before running back. "Just one more-" he kissed Paul hungrily grabbing into his hair before the other pulled away shouting. "The condom! Come on you daft git, I’m in need here.”

"Right. Be back before you can say fuck" he ran off quickly, making the Beatle on the counter giggle lightly at the way he ran naked. Soon the other man came back with a smile on his face, quickly cupping Paul’s face in a wet, open mouthed kiss. Paul moved his hand down John’s smooth chest, teasing at his perky nipples. "Hmmm " the older one moaned before huskily speaking into their kiss. "You want it?"

"Yes" the other hissed sexily.

"How much?" John teased, leaving Paul’s lips and taking one of his nipples in his mouth, looking up sexily, his eyes sleepy, but concentrated, gazing lovingly up at Paul.

"Too much" Paul confessed, letting his fingers intertwine into John’s auburn hair as he bit his lips.

John kissed up Paul’s chest, softly caressing his lips with the tip of his finger, before kissing it strongly as he placed himself. The pressure began to build up, beginning with his behind and soon filling his body as John pushed in.

"Ohh" Paul moaned with his mouth open, before John connect it with his own in a very open, sloppy kiss. He began with a slow, out of sync pase, but soon as he moved to sucking intensely into Paul’s neck his pase grew in speed and soon found the perfect spot and rhyme, sending both lovers to ecstasy.

"Fuck that’s it. Go Johnny, go!" Paul moaned, by now completely out of breath as he felt his biceps tense up in a familiar sensation.

"Yes, I’m almost there paulie my luv." John moved his hands on Paul’s flexed chest, licking his lips at the image.

"Kiss me." Paul demanded as he saw his lover precious act, wanting to taste John’s smokey flavor in his own mouth again.

They grabbed on to each other, biting and pulling at each other as the shocks and tensions of orgasm came closer and closer before both released.

Martha watched from far away as the two men stayed quietly the way they were left after orgasm. Their breaths at first ecstatic, but slowly beginning to relax again. Soon their bodies moved as they touched their foreheads together, both not being able to not smile.

"Say it" John spoke quietly, grinning.

"Say what?" Paul played innocent, his cheeks all flushed and eyes shinning in contentedness.

"I know you wanna say it" John grinned wider as he played with Paul’s thigh.

"Do I, though?" He played the game again, mimicking John.

"I know you do" John looked up, right into Paul’s eyes. At that moment he looked different, not only was his armor of wit and sarcasm completely down, but he was letting happiness in, not fearing the pain that could, possibly, come after.

 

Paul gave in, this was too beautiful. He was too…. Perfect. “I love you.”


End file.
